Republic of Nalim
'Republic of Nalim '(ナリム 共和国, Narimu Kyōwakoku) is a country located in the Azian Continent, and Zeikt Faruhke's home country. Overview The people who are born in Nalim are known as "Nalimese", which is also the official language of the country. As a republic, the leader of state in Nalim is a president, who is chosen by the people with direct elections every 5 years. In Nalim, children are taught by their parents and school to love their country above everything, and for this reason, most Nalimese people grow up to have exaggerated and extremist patriotism, which is often accompanied by immense xenophobia. Due to the long recurrent war Nalim is fighting against Republic of Sacaro, having a powerful army is really important; enrollment in the army is not mandatory, but most citizens join it anyway, and those who don't are often deemed as cowards and pressured by society to do the same. Anyone can join the Nalimese army, as long as they were born and live in Nalim and are above the age of 12. Tourism is allowed in Nalim, but immigration isn't, so any foreigner that stays in the country for longer than 5 months is considered a criminal. If the police finds those people, they are forced to spend few weeks in jail before being deported back to their country and forbidden from ever coming back to Nalim; if they do come back somehow, they are faced with either life prison or death penalty. If a person coming from Sacaro is discovered in Nalim, they are often tortured for information and then killed, enslaved or sent to prison forever; sometimes, however, they are executed by the public. Background In the past, due to their obsessive nationalist views, the government of Nalim often sent their army to wars against other nations to attach those to their territory. They kept winning all these small wars and obtaining more lands for their country, believing that they were "superior than all other countries and people". Nalim is responsible for the extermination of many different social groups and cultures because of their racism. Nalim then started a war with a neighboring country, Republic of Sacaro. Differently from what had happened so far, they were not able to defeat Sacaro, and this war is going on until today, for territorial, political and religious reasons. Even Sacaro, which initially desired peace between the two countries, is investing greatly on the war to destroy Nalim for good. There is also a strong rivalry between the people from both country, and it is not uncommon for them to fight with words, too: there are many books, movies and comics ridiculing the other side. While Sacarian people make fun of what they see as the "stereotypical Nalimese" (fanatical, insane, blind and stupid), Nalimese people make fun of their view of the "stereotypical Sacarian" (submissive, depressed, lazy and poor). Known Words The following are all known words and expressions in Nalimese, with their translation and explanation: * Hiai (ヒアイ, Hiai): It means "yes". * Har (ハル, Haru): It means "no". * Bouya (ボウヤ, Bouya): The literal meaning of this word is "little boy", as in a caring way to call a male child. When used with older men, however, it is considered to be very disrespectful and provoking, as if one were underestimating another person's abilities; but when the two people are on good terms, it can be simply playful teasing. * Bowa (ボワ, Bowa): Similar to "bouya", this word means "little girl" and is normally used to refer to a female child. When it is used to call older women, it gains a flirty and intimate meaning; for this reason, most girls don't like to be called this unless they are very close with the other person. It is commonly used by young men to talk to their girlfriends or female friends.